ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
World War Zerg
World War Zerg is an animated action horror film based on the StarCraft franchise and World War Z. Brad Pitt returns to reprise his role as Gerry Lane. Plot The overall story takes heavily on the recent World War Z film but remade to integrate StarCraft's Zerg faction as the main antagonists. Gerry Lane(by Bradd Pitt) talking to his family about the good times. Suddenly, heard crashing noises, Pitt's character steps out of the car. After see an explosion, police officer arrives and asks everyone to get in the car. Officer guy barks and barks until suddenly......GETS IMPALED by a Mutalisk. Gerry drives like hell and before go anywhere, a spike hits the tire causing a crash. Gerry and his family got out and see Zerglings and Hydralisks with one of the latter shooting its spikes at a poor bastard and bitch before ripping the car open and eat the other two. Gerry gets to RV and drives away again. Zerglings attack through window and Pitt and wife take them out. Camera show above and see Zerg running rampant.﻿ Our heroes headed away from the city to get away from the monsters that attacked. They stop at a supermarket to stock on supplies. When they exited, the Swarm has arrived. Along with them was a giant flying behemoths known as Brood Lords. The family were separated for a while before found each other again at a building where another family reside. However unknown to them all, small Broodlings had followed them and went inside the cracks to find them. After several minutes of boring but family friendly dialogue, the two families realized the Zerg has entered the building. The family kept quiet as possible. The Broodlings sniffed and sniffed. I don't know these particular Zerg sniffed but just roll with it. After thinking they were okay, Gerry sighed in relief until moments later.....BROODLINGS! They tore through the doors, Gerry and the families defended themselves. They beat them at the cost of the couple's lives leaving their son, Tommy alone. Safe no longer existed as the roars from outside was an indication. Gerry, his family and Tommy headed upstairs with Zerglings not far behind. They were at the roof and at the right time, the chopper arrived. "GET TO THE CHOPPA!" said one of the soldiers acted by Arnold Schwarzenegger impersonator. They got in with Gerry last whose leg was being grabbed by a Zergling with the Arnold imperonator shooting it and everyone left.﻿ Arriving on a ship, our heroes took shelter. While his family make themselves comfortable, Gerry was informed about the whole thing. All over the world, Zerg are popping up everywhere. News footage showed the Swarm slaughtering countless red shirts. That was why Gerry needed to be saved so that he can take this mission even though having a famous actors acting as super agents does not sound like a good idea and the only thing good come out of it was to satisfy women's lust. Nonetheless, enter the helicopter and go to South Korea. When landed, Zerg attacked, scientist guy gets killed off and other survivors arrived to save them. Short story, no leads to fighting off the Zerg except seeing an infested human, mysterious imprisoned CIA talks stuff and reveals Jerusalem is the place to go. Zerg attacks and one of the survivors die to get the heroes away.﻿ Gerry arrives at Jerusalem. However at the last minute, the pilot flew over it as his reading detected an anomaly. Receiving a call from those at Jerusalem, they landed somewhere where men are waiting to escort them inside. Meanwhile, there was an entrance that allowed refugees into the safe haven. However, among them was a military transport and driven it was a normal man but something was off about him. Gerry talked to the agent who may know about the problem they're facing. According to the agent, Jerusalem received a call about the Zerg from a neighboring country and someone used a relic that projected this forcefield to prevent the Zerg from swooping in. Gerry wanted the thing studied but the people of Jerusalem refused as tampering of the artifact may cause the place's only protection to vanish. Back at the transport driver, he got out of his truck and walked up towards a couple of soldiers who shouted identification. They pointed their guns at the man who retaliated by grabbing their heads and squashed them. Despite receiving gunshot wounds, the man continued to function and drove his truck deeper into the facility where the relic was kept. The agent showed the peace around and the people sang and sang non-stop as if attempting to taunt the invading Zerg. Returning to the man, he opened his truck and infested men and women attacked the soldiers guarding the relic. After killing any remaining guards, the infested human set up bombs around the relic and with one push of a button, the bombs set off and the relic was destroyed. Coinciding the attack, the man that drove the truck collapsed and a sound of a creature was heard. In an instant, the forcefield was no more and when it did, roars of the Zergling were in synced and they marched towards the safe haven. Zerglings began climbing over the walls. Helicopters and jets focused their fire on the Zerg. The agent ordered soldiers to escort Gerry to a plane. As both attempted to escape, their troubles were far from over. While humanity's military power attempted to fend off the Zerg, a new breed of the invaders appeared, the Ultralisks. The beasts roared like a booming thunder before stomping towards the walls and smashed them to bits like paper. More Zerg entered the city. All around, citizens were being slaughtered by the Zerg. Soldiers tried their best to hold the invaders. Then, another breed, the roaches, appeared and sprayed acid over the soldiers' faces. A helicopter attempted to shoot down the Zerglings who were jumping roof to roof. One managed to evade them and landed on top of bars where underneath Gerry was seen. Several of Gerry's soldiers were killed by either the Zerglings or Mutalisks. Gerry arrived at the airport but they must get inside one as the Zerg have arrived. Roaches had sprayed acid onto some of the planes causing them to crash and let the Zerglings tore through it and disembowel the helpless passengers. Fortunately, Gerry got inside and the plane left before any harm could happen to it. All over the city, one by one each sector was overrun. Families hugged with one another as Zerglings piled them over, Roaches and Hydralisks eliminated any remains of resistance and Ultralisks roared triumphantly while Mutalisks and Broodlords flew over them. Where we last saw our heroes, they barely managed to survive the onslaught of the Zerg horde and finally able to get on a plane and flew away from the destruction. Inside the aircraft, Gerry was looking over a note given by the agent at Jerusalem. The note was a map leading to the location where the relic was first discovered. He decided to go there and successfully convinced the pilots to go there. Days passed, the passengers get comfortable. As stewardess made her daily routines, she heard the sounds of a dog barking at something. She checked it out and when she attempted to open the door, the dog ran away. When she opened it, the first thing she saw inside was Zerg. Hearing a commotion, the curious Gerry walked up to the curtains. When he pulled it open, he witnessed in horror, Zerglings ripping the poor passengers at the back of the plane to shreds. Gerry quietly gathered the others to barricade but it wasn't enough as the Zerg began pouring through. One by one, the passenger were being killed. Some attempted to get inside the cockpit but the pilots were too busy piloting the plane. Gerry looked on as more passengers died. With no other choice, he took a grenade off the soldier that accompanied him. The soldier nodded and Gerry threw the grenade blasting the plane apart riding the Zerg but at the cost of the plane. The pilot tried hard to maintain control but it was too late as they slammed to the Earth.﻿ Despite the odds, Gerry and the soldier managed to survive. Gerry found himself in a room and entering was a scientist. The scientist explained how they were found and they took them here to treat them. Gerry explained his reason for coming here. The scientist took Gerry to his team and they then showed him.....a ship. The scientist summarized the tale. Long before this invasion, beings from another world came to this world for many years. Humanity worshipped them as gods but soon, the mysterious aliens never returned and they were faded into legends. However, a society was formed to remember their Gods. Long, they waited and waited to hear any contact from the aliens until one day, they received their wish. A spaceship crashed onto the site of landing. The people looked inside and saw their gods were dead but they left a message. In it, they were warned of a coming threat. Part of the translation was "Be prepared, the swarm is coming, the swarm is coming?" This was how they knew of the Zerg. Back at the crash site of the plane, military personnel salvaged the wreckage but unknown to them, one Zerg managed to survive and was making more of its kind.﻿ At the site of the crashed alien ship, Gerry was given an inside of the craft and he saw just how massive it was. The scientist continued to say that the relics were based off the inactive shielding tech from the ship. The scientists attempted to replicate them but it will take some time. Time which Gerry hasn't have. The scientist took Gerry to a series of vaults. Everyone tried to open them but to no avail. Gerry looked at the markings. Gerry doesn't know why but the everything about the ship felt familiar. Before he could process this any further, shouts were heard, the Swarm has found them. Everyone headed outside and in horror, Zerg were heading towards them in millions. The soldiers weren't dead yet. They fired everything the got. Humanity was giving a good fight. Hundreds of Zerglign were killed. Jets intercepted the Mutalisks. Gerry take part in the fight and was surprisingly able to take down an Ultralisk using a bazooka. However soon, their defenses were being overwhelmed. Gerry headed back but was hit from above. The soldier companion shouted in horror, believing the man was dead but not true. Gerry was beginning to awaken and then, something, changed inside him. Suddenly, Gerry got up and headed straight back into the ship. Inside, Gerry looked at the marking of the vaults. Without hesitation, he touched them and began saying words that were of alien origin. Suddenly, the vaults lit up. Outside, humanity's defenses were down and just all hope was lost, lasers blasted the incoming Zerg. Everyone turned around and they saw Gerry, the soldier companion and a huge number of Tripods. The tripods set sights on the Zerg and they were disintegrated. Zerg pushed but the Tripods pushed harder. Soon, the tide has changed and the Zerg retreated. Victory was achieved.﻿ This battle has returned hope to the world. All around, the titans of the ship were sent all over the globe aiding the survivors. As for Gerry, he headed to an island where his family waited. With that, they hugged and the movie was done.....or is it? Deep within the blackness of space, a giant leviathan was present. Inside, a humanoid was present and opendly declares war on the humans. She will not stop until everyone was exterminated. The figure revealed herself and she was none other than the Queen of Blades.﻿ Category:Science fiction Category:Horror Category:Action